falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Monsignor Plaza
|terminal =Monsignor Plaza terminal entries |cell name =CambridgeMonsignorPlazaExt (exterior) DNPrimeBridge03 (bridge) CambridgeMonsignorPlaza01 (interior) |refid = (exterior) (bridge) (interior) }} The Monsignor Plaza is a location inhabited by raiders in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout Monsignor Plaza has three entrances. There is a locked door (expert lock) on the east side which leads directly up to the top floor, with some low-moderate level radiation from a barrel at the bottom of the stairs and a few can chimes, plus a trip wire at the top of the stairs. The "Main" entrance has an enclosed fortification shielding it including at least one machine gun turret and several raider guards. The lower level entrance is located in the "U" - shaped clearing next to Ticonderoga Safehouse. Entering via the lower level is slightly easier as there are no exterior guards or raiders nearby on the inside, the door itself is unlocked, and there is an unlocked terminal with a police protectron just inside. The robot can be activated and will patrol the hallways, distracting and possibly eliminating some of the raider guards. To the left of the protectron is a safe (novice) behind the counter. The rest of the enclosure is a standard raider warren for the most part, with various ammo containers and supply boxes scattered throughout the three levels. If the player is here completing a Quartermastery quest assignment, the quest item will be at the end of the third-floor hallway past the wrecked "Slocum's Joe" shop. This room also holds the key for the door at the bottom of the adjacent stairwell. There is a defunct gun shop on the third floor with an unlocked terminal controlling one of the turrets (though it's very likely you'll need to destroy said turret in order to get near the terminal). The shop has a variety of ammo to loot, but take care as there is a bathroom scale floor trap behind the counter. Notable loot Exterior * Richard's note - On Richard, a deceased Publick Occurrences salesman, located inside a kiosk between the plaza and Cambridge crater. Interior * Stars and Stripes bandana - On a shelf behind the counter in the clothing store on the first floor. * Bathrobe - On a shelf along the west wall in the same room. * Griswold's poetry collection holotape - In Griswold's terminal in the gun shop on the third floor. * Monsignor Plaza key - On the Slocum's Joe counter in the same room as Sue's terminal on the third floor. * Only mine - Note, ground floor, on a table in the plaza's bookstore. * Scratched subway token - Token, on the floor near the hole in the wall leading to the clothing store. Related quests * Butcher's Bill 2 - After retrieving the dead drop as directed by Doctor Carrington, the Sole Survivor could be sent here to find Agent Blackbird. * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Lost Soul - A synth can be teleported there after the destruction of The Institute. The Sole Survivor must bring the synth a care package, as ordered by Doctor Carrington. * Quartermastery - This is a possible location for the radiant quest received from Scribe Haylen to retrieve an item. * Randolph Safehouse - It is possible that this Railroad radiant quest chain sends you here to clear out the hostiles. Notes * The terminal entries reveal some minor friction between Griswold and Sue. Sue's terminal only has the narrative entries and does not provide any control or unlocking options. * Despite there being a shop that sold magazines and books, no overdue books or comic books are present. * The raider on the top floor near the Slocum's Joe is a ghoul while the other raiders in the area are human. Appearances The Monsignor Plaza only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes The layout and location of the plaza suggest it is supposed to represent the CambridgeSide Galleria, a locally well-known multilevel shopping mall/plaza in Cambridge. Bugs * When exiting through the lower floor it may cause the game to freeze at the loading screen. * A game-breaking glitch causes Monsignor Plaza to be unplayable with a crash. For some players, Patch 1.02 fixes the problem, however, the problem still exists due to this issue affecting all save files. Bethesda forums offer a workaround for quests related to this problem, mostly The Railroad-related quests. Gallery Monsignor_Plaza_interior.png FO4 Griswold's poetry collection.png|The terminal in the gun shop FO4_Monsignor_Plaza_(1).png|Balcony first floor FO4_Monsignor_Plaza_(2).png|Jangles the Moon Monkey and skeleton FO4_Monsignor_Plaza_(3).png|Fountain at the entrance FO4_Monsignor_Plaza_(4).png|Chemistry station FO4_Monsignor_Plaza_(5).png|Raiders prepare their own food FO4_Monsignor_Plaza_(6).png|Now there are only the raiders and the turret FO4_Monsignor_Plaza_(7).png|Interior after the war FO4_Monsignor_Plaza_(8).png|Slocum's Joe with a coffee machine Monsignor_Plaza_key.jpg|Monsignor Plaza key FO4_Monsignor_Plaza_(9).png|Heavily guarded weapon shop Category:Fallout 4 locations es:Monsignor Plaza ru:Монсиньор-Плаза uk:Монсеньйор-Плаза zh:老爺廣場